Icha Icha Christmas
by babywolf-lover
Summary: Kakashi likes Naru, Naru likes Kakashi, but neither will say anything to each other, everyone has enough and put a plan into action to get them together for the holidays! KakaNaru. One-shot! Review Happy Holidays!


So I decided I haven't written a one-shot in a while! And what better kind then a holiday oneshot smut!

Summary: Naru loves Kakashi, Kakashi loves Naru, but neither will say anything to the other, the others have enough and plan a Christmas gift for them!

ENJOY AND HAPPY HOLIDAYS! :3

* * *

17 year old Naru Uzumaki quickly looked down after almost being caught staring at her long time crush by her crush, her ex-sensei, team captain, partner and 14 year old senior Kakashi Hatake.

She blushed and sipped at her drink she had been nursing all night, everyone else sighed seeing that.

By everyone, it was Tsunade, Genma, Jiriaya and the rest of Konoha 11, everyone knew about Naru having a crush on Kakashi EXCEPT Kakashi!

Today was Christmas eve and tomorrow at the same bar would be a big party, Naru had been trying to work up the nerve to ask Kakashi to go with her but got tongue tied, blushed red and took off.

"Well, I'm heading home."Kakashi said and stuffed his hands in his pockets as he stood up, Naru looked at him and bit her lip.

"Uh..."she said, he looked at her and smiled waiting, she closed her mouth. "See...s...see ya later..."she mumbled, they sighed, Kakashi chuckled and ruffled her hair.

"Night Naru."he said with a wink and left, Naru blushed hard.

"Listen Naru... you need to just tell him."Ino said, she looked at her and blushed.  
"Wh...what!?"she said her face turning even redder.

"Kakashi... you have a crush on him you need to tell him."

"But... bu..."  
"It's Christmas eve! You can get him under the mistletoe tomorrow! Or... you can be a...sexy Christmas gift..."she purred, Naru blushed more and shook her head.

"No...I'... I'm going home!"she said and ran out blushing.

They sighed in annoyance again and moved closer.

"What can we do about them? She likes him..."

"He likes her, I can smell it."Kiba said.

"You know, Ino that wasn't a bad idea..."Jiriaya said.

"What?"  
"The Christmas gift."he said and smiled and stood up. "Genma, come with me."  
"Why?"  
"Cause you're gonna help me set this up..."

"Okay?"  
"What are you going to do?"Tsunade asked.

"Maybe a little...kidnap... wrap up..."he said and chuckled, they chuckled. "I need someone who can also help kidnap her..."he said. "Neji, or Hinata.."  
"I'll do it."Hinata said, the three nodded and took off from the bar.

Three hours later Naru was curled up, sound asleep on her bed, her window slid open and two people slid in quickly and quietly, the one pulled out a silence seal, he gently pressed it on Naru's mouth and activated it, they gently lifted her up and touched her head so she stayed asleep and they took off through the window with the girl.

~o0o~

"Naru's not here?"Kakashi said the next night at the party.

"No, I haven't seen her all day..."Sakura said and sipped at her drink.

"Sorry I'm late!"Jiriaya said coming in, he nodded at them, they fought to laugh. "I had to take care of a gift."he said and smiled, he sat down next to Kakashi and held out a envelope and small tiny remote, he quirked his eyebrow.

"Merry Christmas."he said, Kakashi nodded and held them, they fought the laughs again, Kakashi looked at them and at the smirk on Jiriaya's face.

"What are you up to?"he asked.

"Nothing."he said and shrugged. "I need a drink! I'm tired!"he said they laughed at him, Kakashi looked at his drink and sighed, he picked at the envelope a little. _Where are you Naru? _He thought and sighed his finger playing with the remote a little, his plan for the night was going down the drain with Naru not there, he was finally going to say something to her about growing some feelings, but now, it was gone.

After two hours he gave up and stood up, they looked at him, he sighed.

"I'm tired, so I'm heading home."he said.

"Don't forget your card."Jiriaya said, he nodded and grabbed it.

"See ya later."he said with a wave over his shoulder and left the bar, he walked home and sighed. _There went my plans for the night..._he thought.

He got home and unlocked the door and walked in flipped his lights on and kicked his shoes off, he turned and jumped as a giant box was in his living room, it was wrapped up in green paper with a red bow, he walked up and saw a small little paper on it.

_Open your card. _

Kakashi cocked his eyebrow and sat in front of the box and opened the card, it was an Icha Icha card, he smirked and opened it.

_Merry Christmas Kakashi. _

_Enjoy your gift to the fullest!_

_Inside your box you will find a small bag of supplies._

_They are for tonight!_

_We hope you have fun!_

_Merry Christmas from_

_Tsunade, Genma, Jiriaya and rookie 11!_

_p.s- you can't open it until Christmas!_

Kakashi looked at the box weird, he tried the lid but it wouldn't budge, he looked at the clock, he had two minutes, he saw a seal on it that was slowly dissolving, he sat there drumming his fingers on his leg and watching the seal slowly dissolve.

"Ugh!"he said and leaned back and sighed, his curious nature was coming out, he wanted to know what was in the freaking box!

Finally the seal disappeared, he saw it was midnight, he smirked and stood up circling it slowly then grabbed the ribbon and let it fall to the floor, he tore the paper and worked at the lid, he flipped it up and was met with a bag, he groaned and picked it up and looked inside, there was a small jar inside and another note, he growled pulled it out.

_Now lift up the cardboard under this and enjoy!_

He grumbled and pulled up the cardboard and yelped and fell backwards gripping his chest panting, he blinked a few times then got up and crawled over to it and peeked in, he stared in shock.

Inside Naru laid there, she had a ball gag in her mouth, a weird halo type thing on her head that had mistletoe on it, that hung down a little, a blindfold, she was naked except for a wide ribbon that was over her shoulders and covered her breasts in the front and went down her body to in between her legs and back up her back, two smaller ribbons wrapped around her sides keeping the ribbon shut, he blinked a few times.

She was moaning and struggling slightly but couldn't move, she had her arms wrapped up tight and together in front of her and her legs were tied together as well, she moaned and arched her hips, Kakashi rumbled lowly as he smelled her arousal, he gulped and stood up, he leaned down and scooped her up, she made a small noise and struggled, he carried her back to his room and gently laid her on his bed, she struggled to get free, he grabbed his bag and pulled out the jar and read it, it was an aphrodisiac!

He swallowed hard and looked at her now that she was spread out, the ribbon was bright red except for by her legs it was darker, he moved down and saw the shape of a vibrator in her, he gulped hard and licked his lips, he gulped and sat on the bed, she struggled to move away from him.

"Shh..."he said, she tilted her head and mumbled, he looked at the ball gag in her mouth and saw the symbol for silence glowing on it, he gulped and moved to the blind and gently untied it, she blinked a few times and looked at him and gasped, she tried to say his name and struggled to get free.

"Naru...what are you doing?"he asked. "Not that I don't like it...but...anyways!"he said, she struggled to talk, he reached back and loosened the gag and pulled it up and held it, her saliva was attached to it and her lips.

"Kakashi! What am I doing here?!"

"I asked you first!"he yelped.

"I don't know! Last thing I knew I was sleeping in my bed!"she said, he looked to the side and thought.

_Enjoy your gift to the fullest._

"You're my Christmas gift I guess..."he said, she blushed. "From Jiriaya and everyone..."he said, she growled and opened her mouth to start cussing but stopped when his bare lips captured her own, she moaned and blushed looking at him through hooded eyes until they slid shut, he scooped her head up and held her closer, his tongue licked all around her mouth, she let out a broken moan then wiggled slightly. He broke the kiss saliva keeping them together until it broke.

"Wha-?"she said.

"We are under mistletoe..."he purred and flicked it, she blushed. "Now..."he said and moved over her and gently straddled her stomach, he grabbed at her arms and started to unwrap the thinner ribbon, it stopped when it reached the part that was tied around her wrists, he smirked and leaned up and tied it to his bedpost.

"Kakashi!"she cried, he chuckled and tied it tight, he smirked and cupped her breasts, she whimpered and arched up, she whimpered and bucked her hips, he chuckled and rubbed his hands on her bare legs behind him, she whimpered and struggled. "Let me go!"  
"No... I get to enjoy you to the fullest..."  
"Let me at least get untied!"  
"No..."he said and smirked, she glared.

"Damn you! Let me go!" she snarled and struggled, he sighed and leaned up, she blushed then struggled as he lifted the ball gag to her lips again, she kept them shut, he smirked and pulled out a small remote and held the button up, she cried out her mouth opening, he pushed the ball in and fastened it, he smirked as her hips bucked up and down quickly, she struggled until he let it go down, she slumped and took in quick breaths.

He tugged at the ribbon, she whimpered a little and bucked her hips, he leaned down and let out a rumble and licked her neck, she whimpered and wiggled a little.

He pulled out a kunai, she gulped as he dragged the point carefully down the middle of the ribbon, her nipples poked through, he chuckled and leaned down and pulled the nipple into his mouth, she whimpered quietly, he touched the seal on the ball gag and the seal disappeared, her moans got slightly louder, he pulled back and moved to the other.

He pulled away from her nipples that were now saliva coated, her whole face was red and spread down her shoulders, he leaned into her face, she moaned and arched up, he smiled and kissed her nose, she shivered a little.

He slid down and looked at the ribbon around her center, he gently sliced up, he moaned as he saw the toy sticking out of her center and it was soaked.

"You're so hot Naru-chan..."he purred, she whimpered and wiggled.

He gripped the toy and twisted it, she screamed and arched up, he chuckled and slowly began to pull it out, he chuckled watching her legs twitch every second.

He pulled the toy out, it was blue and had little bumps around it and it was still vibrating, he chuckled and flipped it off, Naru panted and moved her head around whimpering.

He leaned up and kissed her stomach, she whimpered and arched up a little, he chuckled and sliced the ribbon off and let it fall to the bed, she laid there completely naked, she blushed hard and shifted a little, he chuckled and leaned over and smiled at her, she blushed.

"You're beautiful..."he purred and leaned down and kissed her neck gently and nipped the skin, she whimpered a little and shivered.

He ran his hands down her body and fingers rubbed over her shaved center and chuckled as his fingers became drenched in her juices, she whimpered, he rumbled and reached up and unfastened the gag, she gasped as he slid finger inside her slowly, the gag fell, she cried out and arched up as his finger stroked her g-spot slowly, her eyes rolled in the back of her head, he chuckled and licked her stomach, she cried out his name in broken syllables, he chuckled as her walls tightened around his finger and she came. He pulled his finger out and licked it clean, he leaned down and kissed her, she moaned tried to hold him but couldn't, he smiled and gripped her hip and she rubbed it on his leg.

"Naru... Naru...can I-?"  
"Yes! Yes !"she cried out, he smiled and pulled back, he was undressed in record time, he crawled back and slid between her legs slowly and smiled at her, she blushed and nodded, he slowly slid into her, she cried out arched up as he slid into her slowly.

He shivered and panted, she moaned and shook, she brought her hands up, he yelped and chuckled when she hit his head. He grabbed the kunai and sliced the ribbon, she wrapped her arms around his neck and moaned, he began to thrust into her slowly, she moaned and wrapped her legs around his waist, he moaned and kissed her neck.

"Faster!"she cried and dug her nails in his back, he picked up the pace, she gasped and shook in pleasure around him. "Kakashi!"she cried out and whimpered, he chuckled slid his hands under her back and lifted her up and sat back, she cried out and gasped at the change, he laid down.

"Ride me.."he rumbled, she whimpered and put her hands on his chest and began to bounce up and down on him quickly, she whimpered and cried out, she bit her lip, he rumbled in pleasure and began to buck up when she came down making his tip hit deep, she whimpered and shook then stopped, he blinked, she smiled at him that made him shiver, she leaned back and rocked gently, he whimpered a little, she began to rub her clit, he opened his sharingan memorizing her touching herself while still riding him.

"So hot."he rumbled, she raked her nails down his chest making him shiver, she leaned down and kissed him, he held her head and deepened the kiss.

She pulled away and picked up her bouncing, he moaned and gripped her hips bringing her down quicker, she moaned rocked on him and shivered, he leaned up and pinched her nipples, she cried out.

"I'm cumming!"she cried out again, he smiled and bucked up, she cried out and stiffened, she dug her nails into his chest, he rumbled and came inside her, she came again at the feeling, both panted, Naru fell forward and panted hard, he tilted her head up, she looked at him, he captured her lips in a kiss again, he pulled back, she had her eyes still shut, she bit her lip.

"I love you."he whispered, she looked at him and smiled.

"I love you too.."she said and laid her head down on his chest and drew patterns on his chest until she fell asleep with a smile on her face, Kakashi smiled holding Naru as she slept, he looked out the window and glared as he spotted the sanin leaving quickly, he sighed and looked at Naru and smiled and fell asleep.

* * *

AWwwww see!? Cute little oneshot! Happy holidays everyone love Babywolf :3


End file.
